Tempt Me
by atwitsend430
Summary: Bella Swan returns home to Forks after her divorce. Still suffering the wounds of her husband's betrayal, she searches for ways to keep busy. An offer to volunteer at Forks Community Hospital leads to more than she bargained for.


Bella Swan was thirty-four years old, recently divorced, and bored as hell. After ten years of marriage, her no-good husband, Jacob, had left her for his much younger secretary. It was not only cliché, it was tacky. Even tackier was walking in on the two of them moaning and groaning while soiling the new couch she'd given him as a gift for his office. But, she gave herself some credit. She didn't cry. She didn't scream. She'd just turned right back around, slammed the door behind her, and marched across the street to her best friend and attorney, Rosalie Hale's, office where she immediately drew up the divorce papers.

Jacob, being smart for once, had not protested it. In fact, he'd happily moved all his things out of the penthouse suite they'd shared since the day of their wedding and bought a condo with his slutty new girlfriend on the edge of town. Bella, wanting a fresh start, sold the penthouse and moved from Seattle back to the tiny town of Forks to be closer to her father.

Bella's dad, Charlie, had offered to let her move into his place, but she insisted on finding a home of her own. When she'd got into town, she'd immediately spotted a for sale sign out at the old Cullen place. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, had decided that their place was too big for two empty nesters and had found a smaller, simpler house closer to Forks Community Hospital where Carlisle was Chief of Staff. She'd made them an offer that same day and moved in a week later.

That was ten months ago, and the divorce had been final for a little over three months. Standing in her living room, she sighed. When she'd decided to move to Forks, she'd only been thinking of getting away from everything. She hadn't thought about what she would do with herself. It wasn't that she needed a job necessarily. The divorce had left her pretty comfortable. If she was careful, she wouldn't need to work for quite some time. But, that was the problem. With no job and all her friends back in Seattle, Bella was not only alone a lot but she was bored to tears.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She rushed to answer it, skidding on the hardwood floor, in her haste to get to it.

"Hello," she answered breathlessly.

"Bella, this is Carlisle. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

Bella smiled. "No, not at all, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I ran into your father this morning at the Kiwanis Club Pancake Breakfast, and he let slip that you were going a little stir crazy over at your place. We're looking for some volunteers at the hospital, and I wondered if you'd be interested."

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed. "That sounds great. When can I start?"

Carlisle chuckled at her enthusiasm. "How does Monday sound?"

"That's perfect. What time should I be there?" Bella was practically giddy with excitement.

"Any time really. You'll want to report to the nurse's desk on the second floor. Someone there will get you pointed in the right direction."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

The older gentleman coughed. "Actually, Bella, it's we who will appreciate your help. It's rare to see someone volunteer so enthusiastically."

Bella grinned. "Well, I can't wait. See you on Monday."

"You too, Bella. Have a great weekend."

He hung up then, and Bella let out a squeal of joy that quickly turned into a fit of giggles. When the giggles had ceased, she sank down onto her couch and began to plan. She was going to be spending a lot of time at the hospitable if she had anything to say about it. So, she wanted everyone to like her. What was the best way to worm one's way into another's heart? Chocolate. Grandma Swan's double fudge pecan brownies to be exact.

She practically floated into the kitchen and checked her pantry to see if she had all the necessary ingredients. Looking through the shelves of spices and canned goods, she saw that she needed baking powder and pecans. She might even pick up some of those yummy caramels. Everyone liked caramel, right?

Throwing her coat on, she headed out to her trusty, old red truck and drove to the Thriftway in town. Inside the grocery store, she hummed as she pushed her cart from one aisle to the next, browsing and thinking of more goodies she could make for the patients and staff at the hospital. Bella loved to bake, and she was only too happy to share her passion with others.

The grocery store was pretty quiet. Most people would be out on the lake fishing, particularly since there was no rain, and the sun had deemed to show its face. That was a rare occasion in Forks. Charlie had invited her to go with him earlier in the week, but she'd claimed even she wasn't that bored.

She was bending over into a freezer case, looking at frozen blueberries, when a throat cleared behind her. Glancing up, she froze. Standing next to her with an amused expression on his face was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He was tall, well over six feet, with a head full of messy, bronze hair. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green, and he wore dark jeans and a black fitted t-shirt that accentuated his well muscled frame. He carried a basket with a half gallon of milk and some fruit, and Bella also noticed that his left hand was delightfully devoid of a ring.

"I'm sorry," the Adonis apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I was hoping I could get a bag of frozen strawberries."

Bella blushed. His voice was as gorgeous as he was. Velvet smooth and caramel sweet, it sent shivers down her spine and made goose bumps break out on her skin. "Umm…sure. Be my guest."

She stepped back from the case and watched him lean forward to snatch up a package of strawberries. A whiff of his cologne drifted toward her, and she sniffed appreciatively. He even smelled beautiful.

He stowed his berries in the basket and held out a hand to her. "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Bella shook her head as she allowed him to enfold her hand into his. Wow, his hands were soft. "No, I was born here actually. I'm Bella…Bella Swan. I just moved back a little while ago."

His eyebrow quirked. "Swan? As in Chief Swan?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, he's my dad."

"Wow, I didn't realize he had a daughter. You said you were born here? Where did you go to school?"

"Graduated right here in Forks. Class of '96."

Edward chuckled. "Oh, well, that explains it then."

Bella cocked her head quizzically. "Explains what?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Why I'd never met you. You were long gone before I graduated."

"Oh? When did you graduate?" she asked. She smiled, thinking he couldn't have graduated more than a year behind her.

Now, he blushed. "Umm…Class of 2004."

Bella froze in place. 2004? But, that would make him…What? Twenty-five…maybe twenty-six? She licked suddenly dry lips and tried to regain her composure.

"Wow…I guess that would make you me old enough to be your…sister?"

Edward smirked, and his eyes gave a more than cursory glance over her body. "I guess, but I'm really glad you're not…my sister…that is."

She noticed that the beautiful emerald green of his eyes had darkened during his scrutiny of her. She bit her bottom lip. He really was gorgeous. Maybe….no! She shook herself mentally and sighed. He was too young for her. She would not sink to Jacob's level and try to recapture her youth with a boy no less.

"Anyway, Edward, it was nice to meet you, but I really need to be going." She turned and began walking toward the register.

"Bella!" Edward ran to catch up with her. "I was wondering. If you're not busy tomorrow night, how would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I promised my dad I'd make dinner for him."

He nodded, disappointment etching his handsome face. "Okay. Maybe another night?"

Bella winced. "Actually, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. I just got out of a relationship, and…." Her voice trailed off apologetically.

Edward frowned. "I see. Okay...well..." He blew out a noisy breath. "Then, it was nice meeting you, Bella. I hope I see you around again."

"You too."

She turned and hurried to the register where she paid for her purchases and left. A short glance behind her told that Edward was still standing in the spot she'd left him, watching her, and she blushed, turning back to face the clerk. Damn, why couldn't he have been even five years older?

oOoOoOo

Back at home, Bella collapsed onto a kitchen chair with her purchases and sighed regretfully. She hated to turn Edward down right there in broad daylight, but she just couldn't see it going anywhere. It was well enough for Jacob to date someone ten years younger, but she just couldn't. No, she'd done the right thing. He'd find someone more suitable soon enough.

Later, when she was sliding the brownies out of the oven and she'd managed to put the whole business in the grocery store behind her, her phone rang. She quickly slid off her oven mitts and answered the kitchen extension.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Carlisle again. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Bella smiled. "No, not at all."

"Good. I was telling Esme about you starting at the hospital on Monday, and she begged me to call and ask you if you and your father would like to come over tomorrow for Sunday dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to come, and Charlie would never turn down one of Esme's home-cooked meals. Is there anything I could bring?" She heard him whisper something to someone on the other side of the line.

"No, Esme has everything under control. Dinner will be at six."

"Great. We'll see you then."

Bella hung up and immediately called Charlie. He'd just gotten in the door with his fishy prize and had jumped at the chance to have dinner with his two best friends. She offered to pick him up, but he had to stop by the station, so he said he'd meet her there. Going back to her baking and concentrating on the prospect of her new volunteer job, Bella thought again of the young man in the grocery store. She sighed. As lonely as she was, it was just not a good idea. So, she resolved to forget about Edward and his invitation. She doubted she'd even run into him again. Besides, between the hospital and baking, she'd be too busy.

oOoOoOo

The next day, Bella arrived on Carlisle and Esme's doorstep at exactly six o'clock. She'd stopped at Fork's State Liquor store on the way to pick up a bottle of wine because she never like showing up empty handed to a dinner party. She rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait long, but when the door swung open, it was not Carlisle or Esme who greeted her.

"Edward?" Her eyes widened in shocked. What was he doing here? "I'm sorry. Do I have the wrong place?"

Edward smiled. "Well, if you're looking for Carlisle and Esme Cullen, you've got the right place."

She nodded warily. "Yes, they invited me to dinner, but I think I'm a little confused as to why you're here as well."

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but Esme came to the door. "Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. Come in, come in. I see you've met our son, Edward.

Bella blushed. "Uh…yes…I didn't know you and Carlisle had children. Charlie never mentioned it."

Speak of the devil, the Chief's cruiser pulled up, and Charlie got out carrying a six pack of beer. "Hey! Sorry I'm late. Mark is on call by himself, so I thought I'd stop by and check on him before I came over."

Esme chuckled. "That's perfectly fine. Go on inside. Carlisle is on the back patio. He just got the steaks on the grill."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I better get back there now before he turns good beef to charcoal. He's a mighty fine doctor, but he never could grill a good steak." He nodded his head at Edward on his way in the door. "Edward, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well, Chief. I start my residency tomorrow, as a matter of fact," he replied.

Bella's dad clapped him on the back. "Following after your old man, I guess, huh?"

Esme beamed at her son. "Yes, we're both very proud of him. He'll be working at Forks Community alongside his father for his residency too." She gestured to the living room. "Why don't we head on inside and close this door. We're letting out all the cool air."

Esme and Charlie went in, but Bella and Edward stayed behind. The whole time Esme and Charlie had been talking, Edward had not taken his eyes off Bella. Now that they were alone, they both spoke at once.

"I didn't know you would be here..."

"I must have completely missed it when you said your last name was Cullen..."

They both laughed nervously. Edward shrugged. "It must have been that famous Cullen charm. It rendered you deaf."

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Edward smiled down, amused at his own joke, but then he sobered and the look in his eyes became serious. "You never actually planned to make dinner for your father tonight, did you?"

Bella flushed, caught in her lie. "Well, Carlisle called after I got home and invited us to dinner. Charlie loves your parents, and I knew he would want to go."

His eyes narrowed and he cocked his head a little as he listened to her explain. "Uh huh. Then, why do I get the feeling that you're not being entirely truthful with me. I know you said that you'd just got out of bad relationship, but that isn't the real reason you turned me down, is it?'

Bella ducked her head in shame but shook her head. "No."

"It's our age difference, isn't it?" He slid his hands into the pockets of his well worn jeans. Tonight, he'd paired them with a white t-shirt and a blue plaid button down. "It bothers you, doesn't it? I could tell when we were in the grocery store. You went a little pale when I mentioned my graduation date."

Bella grimaced. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but there really was no other way to get her point across. "Look, Edward, I like you. I really do, but I just divorced a man that left me for a much younger woman. I'm just not ready for another relationship, and I'm certainly not ready for one with someone younger than me. I hope you can understand."

Edward sighed. "I understand, Bella, I do. I just wish things were different. I'm sorry I put you in such an awkward position. I won't bother you again."

Laughter floated toward them from inside the house then, and Bella gestured behind them. "I think we better go inside before someone comes looking for us."

She moved past him and headed into the living room. Edward didn't follow. Later when they were all sitting around the dinner table, he was quiet and only seemed to talk when a question was posed to him. Bella noticed, and she felt guilty, knowing she was the cause.

oOoOoOo

"Bella, it was nice to see you tonight. I'm so glad you could make it," Esme said, hugging her at the front door. Charlie had already left, having gotten a call from dispatch about a crash out on Highway 101. Carlisle and Edward had disappeared into the study, discussing hospital business.

"Thanks, Esme. Dinner was wonderful."

Esme beamed. "Well, I'm glad you liked it, dear. You drive safely now, okay?"

Bella nodded. "I will."

She headed out to her truck. She sighed behind the steering wheel. Edward had avoided her after their conversation on the front porch, and she couldn't blame him. Until she had found out his age, she had been all for the idea of seeing him again. In his eyes, it shouldn't have mattered that she was nine years older than him. But Bella just couldn't forget what a fool Jacob had made out of her, parading his much younger secretary around town after their separation. She knew if she gave in and agreed to go out with Edward, word would get back to her ex-husband. She wasn't about to give Jacob the satisfaction. With one last glance back at the house, she took out her keys and prepared to leave.

Bella's truck had been a gift to her from her father when she was in high school. It was a classic, and she had nursed it through college and her marriage to Jacob. It had never failed her, but tonight of all nights when she slipped her key into the ignition the engine just would not turn over. It coughed and sputtered and protested loudly.

Bella cursed in frustration and got out to look under the hood. When she opened it, a cloud of smoke rose from the engine, and she could see oil leaking from one of the hoses. Behind her, the door to the Cullen's house swung open, and Carlisle and Edward came walking out.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She turned and grimaced. "No. I'm pretty sure I have an oil leak, and the engine won't start."

"Do you want me to call a tow?"

She shook her head. "No, I've got my cell phone with me, but thanks. Would it be all right if I waited in the house? It could take a while for a tow truck to get here. They've probably got their hands full with the wreck up on the 101."

Carlisle mulled it over for a moment but then shook his head. "I've got a better idea. Why don't I have Edward here drive you home, and Esme and I will take care of the tow truck. It's getting pretty late, and you'll need to be up early if you're going to get to the hospital by eight."

Bella worried her bottom lip between her teeth, catching tiny glimpses of Edward as he stood beside Carlisle. He was staring at the ground and wouldn't look her way.

"I don't know Carlisle. Edward has to be up early too. I don't want to put anyone out."

"You wouldn't be putting me out," Edward finally spoke. His tone was gruff, and his eyes were now trained directly on her.

Carlisle patted her on the shoulder. "Well, it's settled. Edward, you go pull your car around, and I'll call Ray's towing service." He turned and headed back inside the house, the screen door slamming behind him.

Edward and Bella stood yet again alone together outside the Cullen's house. Both fidgeted under the gaze of the other.

"Um…I'll just go get my car," he mumbled, turning to jog behind the house. Minutes later, a shiny silver Volvo pulled up beside her with Edward behind the wheel. Bella slipped in beside him, and they pulled out of the driveway.

"Thank you for driving me home. You didn't have to do this," she told him, searching for a way to end the uneasy silence between the two of them. He didn't speak, only nodded, and kept his eyes on the road.

"You were pretty quiet at dinner tonight." She tried again to get him to talk. Still he remained silent, the only indication he had heard was a tightening around his eyes.

The little car sped down the narrow curvy roads toward Bella's house without any trouble. Before she knew it, they were pulling into her driveway, and she was getting out of the car. Edward got out as well and walked her to the door. The tension had grown pretty thick between them by then. Bella fumbled in her purse, searching for her house key. Even after she found it, she dropped it twice before she got it into the lock. She opened the door and went inside, Edward wordlessly following behind her. Inside the foyer, she turned to him.

"Look, are you done with the silent treat…?"

Before she could finish the sentence, Edward strode over and captured her lips in a kiss that nearly buckled her knees. It was everything she knew it would be, and her mind scrambled to keep up.

_**Heat.**_

_**Wet.**_

_**Soft.**_

He nipped and bit at her bottom lip, then soothed it with the tip of his tongue. Her top lip he sucked into his mouth, groaning with his first taste of her. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer. Bella could do nothing but surrender to him. The kiss went on and on and into levels she'd never felt.

When Edward finally lifted his head, his breathing was ragged, and she could feel his heart pounding through the fabric of his shirt. She struggled to calm her own breathing as he bent back down and followed the curve of her neck, biting and licking.

"I can't stay away from you," he whispered hotly as his tongue found the sweet spot behind her ear. "Ever since I saw you in the grocery store yesterday, I can't stop thinking about you."

Bella pulled his face back to hers, staring into his eyes. They were dark and hooded, their beautiful green transformed to black. "I know. I'm drawn to you as well, but I can't give you what you want."

He scowled, his hands flexing on her hips. "Just what is it that you think you can't give me? I don't care about our age difference. All I see if you, Bella, and you're beautiful."

Tears stun the corners of her eyes. "For now, Edward, but what about in five years? Ten years? Our ages may not seem like such a big deal now, but that can change. It changed for my husband, and we were the same age. Fifteen years of marriage and he just threw it all away."

Her voice cracked then, and she allowed herself to cry for the first time since her divorce. Edward cradled her head against his chest and rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort. When her sniffles subsided, he gently pulled her back to face him.

"I know your husband hurt you, but I'm not him. I've never felt this way about anyone. I want you, Bella, but it's more than that. I've known you less than a day, but already I see things with you that I've never wanted with anyone else. Please, I'm begging you. Just give me one chance. One chance to prove that we could be good together."

Bella hesitated. Edward was right. They'd just met the day before. It wasn't possible to fall in love that fast. Was it?

"I don't know, Edward. This just seems a little fast. I need time to think."

He growled and crushed his lips to hers. "Don't think, just feel," he argued between kisses. His hands ran down her back and cupped the cheeks of her ass, pulling and tugging her closer to that part of him that was already hard and ready for her.

She moaned, her hands fisting his shirt. Both struggled to get closer. Bella felt like she couldn't breathe. All she saw, all she heard, all she felt was Edward. She tore her lips from his and nipped at his jaw line. She felt desperate and needy. If this was what giving in felt like, then all she wanted to do was drown in him. Throwing caution to the wind for the first time in her life, she did something she'd never done, not even with Jacob. Wanting to touch him, one of her hands slid down his chest and cupped him through the material of his jeans.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed.

He reached down to press her hand against himself tighter. Together, their hands moved, stroking and rubbing, and he grew even harder if that was possible. But no sooner had things started than he stopped her.

"If we keep this up," he rasped hotly in her ear, "this won't last very long, and I want to take my time with you."

Bella shivered. Her skin was on fire, and her panties were soaked.

Edward glanced behind them to the stairs leading up to her bedroom, and his face turned back to hers, pleading. "I want to make love to you. Will you let me?"

She stared deeply into his eyes searching for some unknown thing, and he waited with bated breath. Then she took a step back from him, slid her hand into his larger one and led him up the stairs. Whatever she'd been looking for was forgotten.

In her room, they stood beside her bed with nothing but moonlight to illuminate the room. Bella looked around, suddenly feeling nervous and unsure. Edward gave her an encouraging smile and ran warm hands up her arms to rest on her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly.

"Don't be nervous. This is right. It's just you and me," he murmured gently against the curve of her lips.

Bella sighed and relaxed. She wove her fingers once more into his hair, her nails scratching his scalp lightly. His hands ran a circuit between her waist and the sides of her breasts, finally going to the button at the top of her shirt.

"Can I undress you?" he asked. She nodded, and he began undoing the buttons on her shirt one by one. When the last button was released, he slid the shirt from her shoulders and bent down to pop the button on her jeans. When she stood in only her peach silk bra and panties, he stopped and stood back to admire her. His breathing had taken on the ragged quality of earlier.

"God, Bella, you are so…so beautiful. You take my breath away."

The air caught and hung in her lungs, and she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes once again. One escaped and made its way down her cheek.

"Don't cry, sweet girl. Not here. Not with me." He brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb, and his lips kissed each eye lid.

She sniffed briefly and took a step back from him. "I want to see you too."

Edward didn't waste a second. He hastily toed off his sneakers and socks, pulled his button down shirt and t-shirt over his head, and unbuckled his jeans, letting them drop to the floor. Standing in just a pair of dark grey briefs, he tore back the comforter on her bed and picked Bella up and laid her on the cool, crisp sheets. Sliding in beside her, he gathered her into his arms. He'd undressed so quickly, she barely had time to admire how truly magnificent a half-naked Edward really was.

Bella gasped when Edward cupped her swollen, aching breasts through the thin silk of her bra. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, and they tightened immediately. Her thighs squeezed and rubbed together, trying to relieve the ache that was rapidly building between her legs. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him deeply.

His lovemaking was rougher, more frantic, than she was used to, but she reveled in it. Jacob had always treated her as if she were a delicate china doll, to be admired and yet left on the shelf to collect dust. With Edward, she felt desired and wanted.

Edward growled in the back of his throat and reached around to the catch on her bra. Unsnapping it and flinging the unwanted material off the bed. He broke away from their kiss and ducked down to capture and half swallow the tip of her breast in his mouth.

"Oh…god….that feels so good," she whimpered.

He sucked and licked and bit at her nipples, loving both her taste and the sounds she made. Switching to other one, he fed on it as well. Her nails scratched and bit into his scalp in her effort to get him closer, but the feeling was more pleasure than pain.

He released her nipple to kiss his way between her breasts and down her stomach, stopping only to dip his tongue into her belly button. She shivered and cried out when he nipped sharply at the skin above her mound. His hands caressed the soft, smooth skin of her legs and glided up to the juncture between her thighs. His fingers played with the lace edge of her panties, and he leaned forward and blew one hot breathe over her clit. He took in a deep breath and moaned at the delicious scent of her arousal.

His pitch black eyes turned up to capture hers. "I want to taste you."

Before she could respond, he was tearing the panties from her body and settling his shoulders between her legs. His hands slid under her ass cheeks, cupping and squeezing them.

"Oh…Bella," he took in another deep breath. "You smell so good." He leaned down and ran his nose over her slit. "I bet you taste even better."

The combination of his provocative words and deep, honeyed voice made her melt back into the mattress, but she needn't have relaxed quite so soon. Edward picked that moment to drive his tongue straight into the source of her need. He groaned as her sweet, tangy flavor filled his mouth, and he lapped at her furiously, trying to get more. He wandered up to her clit, teasing it with quick, short flicks of his tongue. His hands slid out from underneath her and one pressed down against her mound, holding her in place while he sucked her clit into his mouth. His other hand he dragged through her wetness, sliding a finger inside her. She was so aroused that the thrust of his finger made wet, sloppy sounds, and his hips thrust into the mattress to the timing of his thrusts.

Bella writhed and sobbed from the pleasure he wrung out of her body. With each thrust of his finger and flick of his tongue, she climbed higher and higher and her muscles tightened more and more in anticipation of that sweet moment. She didn't have to wait long. Edward sank another finger into her wet heat and began driving them deeper and deeper. Between his fingers, his tongue, and his hand working her expertly, she crashed over that elusive wall, crying out sharply as she came harder than she ever had in her entire life.

Edward chuckled softly as she went limp in his arms. He nuzzled her inner thigh and then crawled back up her body to gather her in his arms. He waited for her body to calm before he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

She giggled and stretched, entangling her legs with his. "I'm better than okay. I'm perfect."

He smiled. "Yes, you are."

He leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue pushing past her lips to tangle with her own. Bella moaned, tasting herself on his lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled at him, encouraging him to slide up over her. Edward took the hint, quickly kicked off his briefs and moved over her, his thighs anchoring between hers. He braced himself on his elbows, and his erection lay hot and hard against her stomach.

Bella sat up and ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. "Make love to me, Edward," she pleaded. "I want you…so much."

Edward's whole body shivered at her words, and his hips involuntarily thrust against her. Without a word, he slid from the bed and retrieved his wallet from his pants. From inside, he took a very recognizable foil packet. Bella blushed. She'd completely forgotten about protection, but she wasn't surprised. Her orgasm earlier had left her senseless.

He turned and handed the packet to her. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She nodded her head wordlessly and slid over to the edge of the bed, sitting in front of him. She tore open the packet and slowly rolled the condom onto him, stroking him at the same time. Edward groaned and then impatiently moved both of them back to the center of the bed, again anchoring his thighs between hers again. He rubbed the head of himself against her clit and down her wet folds, teasing her.

Then, moving down onto one elbow, he guided the tip to her entrance and waited. "Are you sure?" His eyes were dark and soulful.

Bella nodded and kissed him, wanting nothing more than to be with him in this moment. "Yes, please. Don't wait any longer. I want to feel you."

At her words, Edward slowly slid inside her. Her waiting warmth encompassed him, and he hoarsely called out her name. He let himself sink deeper inside her, and he wanted to be deeper, closer. He couldn't get close enough. He paused only a moment to get his bearings and then he was moving. Pushing and pulling, his hands frantically moved her hips up to meet his.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust back at him for all she was worth. He felt so good inside her. She never wanted to let him go.

"God, Bella, do you feel this?" he whispered frantically. "Can you feel how right this? Ooh…you feel so…good…wrapped around me. I'll never get enough….never…AH!"

She whimpered and held him tighter. "Yes, I feel it. God, I'm so close already."

"Yes, sweet girl," he practically shouted. "Yes. Just let go." His hips picked up speed, and he began thrusting in earnest. "Be with me."

Bella moaned and met him thrust for thrust, their skin slapping against each other.

"_That's...it...just...feel...it...with...me!"_

Edward muttered and pleaded with her, punctuating each work with a thrust of his hips. She knew he was getting close. His neck muscles strained and his jaw flexed as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. But she was close too. Already, she could feel the tell tale tightening of her stomach and the tingling in her thighs.

Edward shifted and pulled her into his lap, changing both the position and the angle. "God, honey, I'm so close. I can't… hold on…much longer," he rasped tightly. His teeth clinched, and his face was a mask of pleasure.

He reached down and rubbed her clit, while slamming her down onto himself. His touch was just what she needed to send her over the edge. Her body was a live wire, and she fell into the abyss screaming his name. Watching her reach her peak, Edward finally lost control himself. His thrusts were erratic, and he pulled her hips down tightly onto his lap. He swelled and twitched inside her as he cried out and emptied himself into her.

Bella murmured to him and kissed his hair as he collapsed on top of her, coming down from his peak. She thought briefly to herself that she had never seen anything half as wondrous as Edward's face in passion. When his breathing had calmed some, he rolled away but pulled her with him into his arms. They lay that way for a long time, neither speaking, until sleep claimed both of them.

Hours later, Bella woke up to the sound of rustling near her head. She opened her eyes and saw Edward gathering his clothes and putting his briefs back on.

"You're leaving?" she asked incredulously. No, not after what they had shared? Could she have been wrong about him?

Edward whipped around, hearing the shock and dismay in her voice. He winced, and he immediately dropped down on his knees in front of her. "No. I just wanted to get my cell phone, so I could set the alarm." His hands went to caress her face, reasurring her that he was still there.

Standing, he came around the bed on his side and sat the phone down on the nightstand and crawled back in, pulling her into his arms again. She eyed him warily.

"I thought…I thought you were leaving."

He shook his head vehemently. "Never. I meant what I said, Bella. This is for keeps." He kissed her gently on the forehead and then settled down into his pillow. Bella sighed and nuzzled her face into his neck. If she had it her way, he'd never leave her bed again.

* * *

**AN: **This was originally part of SM University 2012. I had taken it down previously because I feared it would be removed anyway, but I've decided to repost it. Enjoy!


End file.
